Your Biggest Fan
by La-petite-reveuse
Summary: L'histoire D'Emily Devis et De Stéfanie James ainsi que des Jonas Brothers. Au programme de l'amour, de l'amitié et une bonne dose de bonne humeur
1. Chapter 1

**Présentation des personnages :**

**Emily Devis**, 20 ans. Elle vis à Los Angeles en Californie. Une enfance difficile parce qu' elle était fusionnel avec son père. Sa mère les abandonnée ainsi que son petit frère et sa grande sœur lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans. Vers l'âge de 10 ans le père décède à cause d'un cancer, elle se retrouve en foyer d'accueil séparée de son frère et sa sœur. Suite à différents enchaînement les parents des Jonas Brothers deviennent ses tuteurs légaux. Elle est avocate et mannequin.

**Stéfanie James**, 20 ans. Elle est la meilleure amie d' Emily. Je vis à New York et je suis à Nyada. Je rêve de devenir une grande actrice de Broadway. Mes parents sont ensemble et m'aident beaucoup dans ma carrière et ma réussite. Elle est fille unique.

**Les Jonas Brothers :** Ils sont les meilleurs amis d' Emily. Ils ont grandis dans le New Jersey. Ils ont un petit frère nommé Frankie. Ce sont des superstars de la musique. Bref... Si vous êtes là c'est que vous les connaissez.


	2. Chapter 1 : The Birthday

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le 9 Janvier, dans la chambre d'hôtel d'Emily, les Jonas Brothers débarquent les mains pleins de cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de leur meilleure amie. Ils entrent dans la chambre en sautant sur le lit tout en chantant « Happy Birthday » !

J.B : HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

Emily : Oh merci les gars, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! _Tout endormis_

Elle les prends tous les trois dans ces bras pour les serrer très fort.

Joe : Ouvre tes cadeaux !

Emily découvre alors de magnifique cadeaux, bracelets, colliers...etc. Mais un de ces cadeaux va l'attirer plus particulièrement, le cadeau de Joe la touche car elle n'est pas insensible à son charme et ce depuis de longues années. Mais ils n'ont jamais voulu passer le cap, par peur de briser leur amitié. Ce cadeau est un Bracelet en diamant sur lequel est écris « _Pour ma meilleure amie » _dans un cœur accompagné d'une lettre qu'il lui demande de lire plus tard quand elle sera seule.

Emily : Whoa ! Je n'en revient pas ! Ca à dut te coûter une fortune ! Merci

Joe : Il y a pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir.

Nick et Kevin assistent à la scène avec des sourires en coin. Emily et les Jonas passent la journée ensemble et terminent cette journée d'anniversaire par une soirée chez les parents des Jonas entourés des amis proches et de la famille. Néanmoins Emily n'est pas comblée car il manque sa meilleure amie qui ne lui a même pas passée un coup de fil...


	3. Chapter 2 : NYADA

**Chapitre 2:**

Pendant ce temps à New York, Stéfanie est concentré sur l'évolution de sa carrière entre tournage dans des publicités et cours de danse, etc... Elle n'a même pas pensée à l'anniversaire d' Emily. Elle a eu une dure journée et ne désire que rentrer se coucher. En arrivant chez elle, elle ne prend même pas le temps de dîner et part se coucher exténuée. Le lendemain elle est réveillée par sa colocataire, Aubrey qui lui apporte un café.

Aubrey : Debout ma puce ! On doit aller bosser et en plus à Nyada, il y a une surprise pour toi !

Stéfanie : Hein ! Quoi ?! Quelle surprise ?!

Aubrey : Haha ! Dépêche toi avant qu'elle te passe sous le nez !

Aubrey et Stéfanie se préparent impatiente de se rendre à Nyada (leur école d'art). Arrivée à Nyada pour assister à leur cour d'arts dramatique, le professeur leur annonce que Nick Jonas organise une audition pour son prochain spectacle de théâtre à Broadway , et que la personne choisie aura la chance de jouer sur scène avec lui pendant toute sa tournée.

Professeur : Les auditions commencent le 12 Janvier à 10h30 dans la salle ronde de l'école. Pour ceux qui veulent tenter leur chance, venez vous inscrire dés maintenant auprès de moi. Bonne chance à tous !

A la fin du cours, Stéfanie se précipite auprès de son professeur pour s'inscrire. Après sa journée de cours, elle finit par rentrer chez elle avec Aubrey, les rêves plein la tête.


	4. Chapter 3 : The Date

**Chapitre 3 : The Date**

De son côté, après cette journée d'anniversaire, Emily se rend dans sa chambre afin de se coucher. Une fois seule, elle ouvre la lettre si secrète que Joe lui a donnée plus tôt dans la journée et la lis :

_Ma Emily,_

_Je te souhaite encore le plus beaux des anniversaires, j'espère que nos cadeaux et que cette journée t'as plus . Je tenais à t'écrire cette lettre pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi. T'es une fille extraordinaire avec laquelle j'espère passer de merveilleux moments, le plus longtemps possible. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que je n'arrive pas à te le dire en face, par peur de voir une réaction qui me briserait le cœur. Je me lance enfin, j'éprouve des sentiments fort pour toi mais j'avais peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque ou que si notre relation venait à évoluer, cela briserait notre fabuleuse amitié. T'es la seule fille avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être, de raconter mes secrets, mes joies, mes peines,etc...Enfin bref, pour être direct, je suis réellement amoureux de toi et j'espère sincèrement que c'est réciproque. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le mal que ça peu me faire lorsque je te vois dans les bras d'un autre garçon, même si je ne laisse rien paraître, tu me connais, j'ai une fierté. Je te propose un rendez vous demain à 15h, rien que tout les deux, pour passer du temps ensemble et bien sur parler de cette lettre. On pourra alors décider de ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Donc si t'es d'accord, je t'attendrais impatiemment dans un canoë sur le lac camp rock. On connais bien cet endroit, on y a passaient de si bon moments. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves._

_Je t'aime, Joe._

Emily émue par cette si belle déclaration d'amour, laisse couler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Heureuse de savoir que le garçon qu'elle aime éprouve les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Elle s'endort impatiente d'être à demain, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Emily se réveille encore toute retournée par la lettre de la veille. Elle se prépare toute excitée, ravie d'avoir l'occasion d'avouer à son tour ses sentiments pour Joe. Enfin prête, elle part en direction du lac camp rock, une fois arrivée, elle aperçoit Joe au loin dans un canoë qui la regarde avec un grand sourire. Elle se rapproche pour monter dans le canoë.

Joe : Salut ! Je suis content de te voir.

Emily : Moi aussi, le paysage est toujours aussi magnifique !

Joe : T'as vue ça ! J'en déduis que tu as lus ma lettre ? _Dit-il gêné_

Emily : T'es devin ma parole ! _Dit-elle en rigolant_

Joe : Tu ne le savais pas encore ! Lol

Emily : Alors tu m'emmènes ou ?

Joe : Tu verras !

Tous deux s'éloignent de la bordure du lac, et se dirige vers un îlot perdu. Arrivé sur ce petit îlot, Emily découvre tout le mal que s'est donné Joe pour rendre cette balade la plus romantique possible. En effet, il a semé un chemin de pétale de rose, qui mène a une table décorée et préparée pour un pique nique. Elle se rapproche tout doucement, en admirant ce décor époustouflant ! Joe galant, lui offre un bouquet de rose blanche entourant un carré de rose rouge à sa bien aimée.

Joe : Tiens, c'est pour toi, essaies de comprendre, les roses blanches représentent mon univers et les roses rouges, te représentent.

Emily : Ce bouquet est magnifique, merci ! Mais qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?

Joe : Je te laisse devinée ! _En lui faisant un clin d'œil_

T'as faim ?

Emily : Oui ! Surprend moi !

Entre temps, Emily comprend ce que Joe a voulu lui dire à travers le bouquet de fleur, elle est le centre de son univers. Émue, elle se retient pour ne pas laisser couler une larme.

Joe et Emily mangent tout en discutant et en rigolant. Après un bon repas, Joe lance la discussion sur les sentiments.

Joe : Alors...qu'est ce que t'as pensée de ma lettre ?

Emily : Elle était surprenante, émouvante et surtout magnifique ! Je m'attendais pas à une telle

déclaration de ta part …

Joe : Je m'en doutais un peu mais je voulais vraiment que tu saches ce que je ressens pour toi. Mais

j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi ...enfin si tu le sais...

Emily : Euh...pour être honnête, je dois t'avouer que c'est réciproque mais j'ai aussi très peur...

Joe : Super ! Mais peur de quoi ?

Emily : J'ai peur que si on se met ensemble et que ça se passe mal, notre si belle amitié soit gâchée.

Je tiens tellement à toi et à notre amitié que je suis prête à faire abstraction de mes

sentiments envers toi pour protéger notre amitié...

Joe : Oh...si je comprends bien, ça veut dire que tu ne veux même pas essayer ? Moi aussi j'ai peur

pour notre amitié donc je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Mais quand je suis prés

de toi, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'embrasser.

Emily : Ouais , j'imagine que ce doit être difficile de ne pas succomber à une telle tentation ! Mdr

Non, je plaisantes, admettons que j'accepte d'essayer avec toi, tu serais prêt à accepter

qu'on avance étape par étape, plus clairement, qu'on avance doucement ?

Joe : Laisse moi réfléchir..._d'un ton humoristique. _Non mais plus sérieusement, bien sur que je suis

d'accord. Je suis prêt à tout pour donner une chance à notre histoire.

Emily : Super ! Alors on est officiellement ensemble ?

Joe : Non pas encore...

Joe se rapproche tout doucement d'Emily, commence à lui caresser la joue et lui donne un baiser timide. Emily se rend compte qu'elle a des papillons dans le ventre, ce qui ne c'était jamais produit auparavant avec un autre garçon. Les deux tourtereaux passent tout le reste de la journée ensemble, savourant leur premier moment, en tant que couple.


End file.
